Misión para Tony Stark: Seducir al Capitán
by DanceLikeZombie01
Summary: Tony destruyó su casa en Malibú todo porque Howard no le dejó ir a estudiar al MIT. ¿Consecuencia? Tony tendrá que ir a ¡la academia militar de los Estados Unidos! Pero no todo es tan malo como el menor de los Stark cree, pues allí encontrará a alguien que le hará cambiar de opinión acerca de los soldados. /YAOI/STONY. /Lo subo de nuevo; olvidé la contraseña de la otra cuenta '3
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.- **

Howard Stark, era un brillante inventor, experto en la ingeniería mecánica y dueño de la más grande (e importante) industria de armamentos de todo el mundo. Desde muy pequeño había logrado destacarse de entre sus compañeros por lo talentoso que era, y ¿por qué no decirlo? entre las féminas que rogaban a cuánto santo existiese porque Howard les dedicase un mínimo de su tiempo, pero Maria, su amada e idolatrada Maria, había sido la única capaz de adentrarse en su corazón de hierro y, a la temprana edad de veintiún años reunió todo el valor necesario para pedirle unir sus vidas para siempre.

Aún, después de dieciséis años recordaba con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios el momento en que le pidió matrimonio. Ayudado por sus fieles amigos Steve y Bucky, colocaron una gigantografía a la entrada de la universidad en donde asistía Maria que decía "_¿te casas conmigo?_" Obviamente, su chica no pudo resistirse a sus encantos y, entre sollozos había aceptado.

El primer año y medio de matrimonio pasó entre peleas y reconciliaciones. Maria, una mujer de carácter fuerte, odiaba que su esposo llegase a casa tarde y borracho luego de las fiestas organizadas en su honor y/o celebraciones de su propia empresa; Howard, cada vez que llegaba en dichas condiciones a su hogar no hacía más que encogerse de hombros y dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa, diciendo la frase cliché de cualquier hombre atrapado por su mujer _"no lo volveré a hacer."_ … Tuvo que cumplir su palabra cuando Peggy, amiga de Maria, le llamó angustiada diciéndole que su esposa se había desmayado en plena presentación y que se encontraba en la enfermería de la universidad. Asustado, Stark canceló la reunión en la que estaba y partió directo al encuentro de su esposa.  
>Luego de haberla encontrado llorando y con un test de embarazo entre sus finas y pequeñas manos, el que terminó desmayado en la enfermería de la universidad fue él… La noticia más impactante que pudo haber recibido. ¡Sería padre!<p>

Desde ese momento la vida de Howard dio un giro inesperado de ciento ochenta grados.

Las noches en vela por estar de juerga cambiaron a noches en vela por estar cumpliendo los antojos de Maria.  
>Los días en que atrasaba sus reuniones solo por querer hacerlo, ahora tenían un motivo en específico y eran las salidas a comprar todo lo necesario para el bebé.<br>Las citas con empresarios ahora se reducían a citas con el ginecólogo.

Sinceramente, Howard no quería pensar en cuánto cambió su vida tras el _día D_. (Howard tenía la manía de exagerarlo todo)

Pero… Cuando su amada esposa dio a luz a esa cosita tan pequeña de enormes ojos color avellana y espesas pestañas, con pelusitas en su cabeza de color castaño se dio cuenta de que volvería a pasar por todos esos cambios una y otra vez con tal de tener a ese bebé entre sus brazos.

… Aunque ahora, siendo un padre viudo con un revoltoso niño de catorce años de edad no le vendría mal volver al pasado y haber usado condón el día en que con Maria hicieron a Tony.


	2. La carta de la discordia

**Capítulo 1.**

Jarvis era un joven de veintisiete años de edad, alto, atlético de cabello rubio platinado y ojos color zafiro. En simples palabras todo un modelo; cuando iba de compras era la distracción de muchas mujeres y de alguno que otro hombre también, es por ello que nadie podía creer que semejante hombre fuese el mayordomo de los Stark.

Lo que la gente no sabe es que Jarvis (nombrado así por el pequeño Tony) había sido un chico que años atrás deambulaba por las calles de New York mendigando por alimento; el rubio no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de sí mismo así que, cuando ese ángel que llevaba por nombre Maria detuvo su elegante andar para fijarse en el chico sucio que estaba tirado entre la basura en un callejón y le ofreció su delicada mano, él no pudo hacer más que tomarla con fuerza entre las suyas.

Al momento en que llegó a la casa de la mujer un _simpático_ niño de nueve años le había recibido con ojos curiosos. Jarvis recuerda haberse sentido intimidado por el escrutinio del pequeño que le recorrió con la mirada e irguiéndose cuán alto era (que no era mucho, porque Tony de por sí era bajito para su edad) le tendió una de sus manos presentándose como Tony _el inigualable_ Stark, él solo pudo dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando su mano y se presentó como _El que no tenía nombre_. El niño había fruncido su ceñito y con una mueca en sus labios dijo que aquello no era posible y puso inmediatamente su mente a trabajar para otorgarle un nombre a aquel que a partir de ese momento sería su cómplice en muchas (por no decir todas) sus travesuras.

Jarvis se volvió la persona más importante para el pequeño castaño una vez su madre hubo muerto, asimismo Tony desde que le había dado nombre al rubio se volvió la persona más importante para él. Es por eso que cada maldad que el niño genio realizaba era ocultada por Jarvis; cada llamada que el director de la escuela de Tony hacía a casa era interceptada por Jarvis para que Howard no se enterara nunca de los desórdenes causados por su hijo, era Jarvis quien compraba clandestinamente los dulces que se escondían bajo la cama de Tony y precisamente era Jarvis quien ahora acompañaba a un Tony bastante confiado (e internamente inseguro) en dirección al despacho de su padre para hablar de aquella _sospechosamente sospechosa_ carta que tenía aferrada en sus manos y que confidencialmente le había contado que quién remitía era un renombrado instituto.

… Lo que Jarvis no sabía es que aquella carta sería la causante de la catástrofe que se avecinaba a la mansión Stark.

Howard Stark, brillante inventor, experto en la ingeniería mecánica (con el pasar de los años, experto en cualquier tipo de ingeniería) y dueño de la más grande industria de armamentos de todo el mundo... Un momento, ¿aquello no lo habíamos dicho ya? Sí, lo hicimos, pero siendo sinceros, y, en opinión de muchos, "Howard Stark" siempre debía venir seguido de todas las características anteriormente mencionadas.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, con todas esas cualidades no era capaz de controlar a su pequeño hijo de tan solo catorce años. Un niño que a simple vista causaba una ternura inmensa por sus grandes ojos color avellana de un brillo muy especial que se resaltaban con sus largas pestañas a lo que se le añadía su radiante y blanca sonrisa, y por si aquello era poca maravilla, _escasez_ de altura le daba un aire más _angelical_, ¡Pero el niño no era más que un lobo en piel de oveja! Anthony se había vuelto la diablura personificada desde que Maria falleció. En parte, Howard sabía que el cambio en _Anthony_ (como le llamaba cuando estaba enojado –que era casi todo el tiempo-) era su culpa, porque después que su amada había dejado el mundo de los vivos, él se enfocó solo en su trabajo, dejando que Jarvis se hiciese cargo del niño. (¿En serio? ¡Jarvis! ¡¿Es que cómo pudo dejar que su hijo le pusiese semejante nombre?!)

Y aunque Jarvis desviara todas las llamadas de la escuela, aunque escondiese todos los dulces que le comprara y, aunque le dejase usar **_su _**taller a escondidas, Jarvis ya no podía controlarle.

—_Maria, si tan sólo estuvieses aquí ahora…_— Nunca pensó que iba a ser tan terrible lidiar con su hijo, al menos no hasta un par de años más. Pero la vida no era justa y él ahora se encontraba allí, sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero importado frente a su escritorio; en sus manos sostenía una carta que _Anthony_ le había entregado hace cinco días atrás. Quien remitía no era nada más ni nada menos que los directores del renombrado _Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts_, conocido por sus siglas _MIT_. En la carta básicamente se explicaba que "debido al desempeño y manejo que Anthony E. Stark, ha demostrado a lo largo de sus cortos años, en las áreas de mecánica y electrónica, ha de ser un agrado, honor y utilidad recibir al dotado y capaz estudiante en sus instalaciones educativas, otorgándole así la posibilidad de un desarrollo más amplio en dichas áreas, además del prestigio de estar en tal institución."

«Sentados ambos frente a frente, en su escritorio, Tony le entregaba entusiasmado y con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos una carta. El mayor de los Stark podía jurar que desde hacía mucho su hijo no sonreía de aquella forma, por lo que interesado tomó el sobre y de su interior sacó un papel que venía perfectamente doblado.

— No. — Espetó de forma rotunda Howard tras haber leído de una forma rápida la carta. Sí, Tony era un genio, aquello no podía discutirlo, pues estaba en sus genes Stark ser tan brillante, mas, seguía siendo un niño. — _Anthony_, sólo tienes catorce años. — «_Quince, señor Stark_» Le había susurrado al oído Jarvis, antes de que Tony siquiera pudiese decir algo al respecto. Howard, sabiendo lo exagerado que podría llegar a ser su hijo con respecto a su edad, no puedo hacer más que rodar los ojos y corregir su error, claro, a su manera. —Catorce, quince… No hay gran diferencia, sigues siendo un niño malcriado y por eso mismo no pienso dejar que te vayas de aquí.

Tony enarcó una de sus cejas, al tiempo en que sus finos labios se fruncían en una mueca de disgusto total, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡¿desde cuándo el _viejo_ quería tenerle en casa?!

— ¿No? —Soltó una sarcástica risa al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y posaba sus pequeñas manos encima de la mesa. — ¿Tratas de ser un buen padre? Porque, Howard, hablando en serio a ti no te queda ese papel. Así que, tienes exactamente dos días para ir al MIT con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo que le estén dando esta oportunidad a tu _querido hijo_ o yo mismo me encargaré de hacer explotar el taller de ambos y, en consecuencia, la casa. —Luego de decir aquello, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Tony adoraba las salidas dramáticas. »

Howard no había salido en dos días del taller de hecho, había bloqueado cualquier tipo de acceso a él, mas, conociendo a Tony, era cuestión de minutos para encontrarle merodeando por el lugar. Si bien, había estado a punto de llamar a los directores del MIT (estaba más que claro que él no se movería de su casa, pues aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer), no lo hizo, ya que estaba seguro de dos cosas: La primera, _el pequeño revoltoso _debía aprender a comportarse y a tenerle respeto a él que era su padre (aunque muy en el fondo supiese que tampoco lo merecía). Y la segunda, su hijo no sería capaz de hacer volar el taller; estaban todas sus cosas allí.

Lo que Howard no sabía, era que Tony días atrás, cuando él había tenido que viajar de suma urgencia a Washington, había llevado todos sus prototipos, diseños y demás, a la casa que tenían en New York, ya que allí pasaría sus próximas vacaciones de verano.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando Tony salió de la casa junto a Jarvis, quien llevaba en sus manos un bolso lleno de ropa y otro con cuadernos, libros y materiales que no se había llevado a New York.

— ¿Está seguro de esto, joven Stark? —Preguntó el mayordomo, que pese a todos los reclamos de Tony seguía diciéndole "joven Stark", mientras guardaba los bolsos en el maletero del Aston Martin Vanquish color rojo con dorado, que el mismo Tony se había comprado, luego de haber sido remunerado por el gobierno, tras diseñar y luego materializar el prototipo de un nuevo tipo de energía renodable.

— ¿Cuándo no he estado seguro de algo, Jarvis? —Dijo el infante con una ladina sonrisa en sus labios. Jarvis suspiró, le era inevitable ayudar a ese niñito con aires de grandeza a realizar sus maldades pese a que siempre se negaba en un principio. Sólo podía rezar para que el señor Stark saliera ileso de lo que próximamente haría Tony.

El niño por su parte, se subió al vehículo y mirando su reloj de pulsera Vacheron Constantin, esperó pacientemente a que dieran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Howard había salido del taller, un tanto extrañado pues Jarvis no había bajado con sus seis tazas de café a media tarde. A pasos calmados se dirigió a la cocina… Algo andaba mal. Enseguida a su mente llegó la amenaza que le había hecho Tony.

_El reloj con péndulo, empotrado a la pared de la sala comenzó a sonar, dando las cuatro y media de la tarde._

De la nada, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma estrepitosa, una sospecha surcó la mente de Howard, y es que conocía muy bien a Tony. Rodó los ojos. El movimiento bajo sus pies se hacía más brusco, remeciendo las paredes y todo a su alrededor.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación, sacó una maleta que tenía bajo su cama y allí comenzó a guardar todo lo que encontraba a su paso y creía que era de valor. Una vez tuvo lista su maleta, tomó de la mesita de noche su celular y la _carta de la discordia _(como había decidido llamarle luego de que Tony le amenazara), guardando aquello en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sin más, corrió de nueva cuenta escaleras abajo hacia la puerta que, afortunadamente se encontraba abierta.

Apenas Howard salió del lugar, su tan adorada casa en Malibú, estalló en miles y miles de pedazos.

— ¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!

_Una divertida y sonora carcajada se pudo escuchar a través del ruido que provenía de la casa mientras se derrumbaba..._

Ahora, luego de tres día de aquél incidente, mirando a través del enorme ventanal la ciudad de New York, Howard seguía pensando el castigo que le daría a Tony por destruir la casa. El castaño menor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le regañó, defendiéndose con el pretexto de que «_No es la primera vez que esa casa explota y tampoco será la última.» _¡Aah! Si tan sólo Maria siguiese viva, nada de esto estaría pasando.

El sonido del teléfono, le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sin muchos ánimos atendió a la llamada.

— Habla Howard Stark.

—_Howard, soy Nick Fury, necesito pedirte un favor._


	3. ¡¿Academia Militar!

**Capítulo 2.**

«El sonido del teléfono, le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sin muchos ánimos atendió a la llamada.

— Habla Howard Stark.

—_Howard, soy Nick Fury, necesito pedirte un favor. »_

Nicholas Joseph Fury, más conocido por todos como Nick Fury, era un hombre alto, moreno que imponía presencia y de ojos oscuros… Más bien _ojo oscuro_, puesto que desde que Howard le conocía (que era mucho, mucho tiempo) Nick llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, ¿la razón? Stark nunca pudo enterarse del por qué.  
>Nick había comenzado como agente encubierto de la CIA, pero dado a todas sus habilidades y su firme concepto de justicia, decidió dejar las filas de aquella institución para crear una nueva S.H.I.E.L.D, de la que Howard también formaba parte. (Sin ánimos de alardear, Howard era el más importante —según él— ya que era quien les proveía de armamentos y equipos tecnológicos de última generación.) Cabe mencionar que, en sus tiempos libres, Fury era el teniente general de la Academia Militar de los Estados Unidos.<p>

El favor que el hombre moreno requería era relativamente fácil de conseguir por Howard, debido a su vasta cantidad de contactos en todo el globo terráqueo, no obstante, y viendo que aquella era una oportunidad única para joder a su hijo… Es decir, darle una lección a su hijo, pidió a cambio lo más obvio en sus circunstancias; Tony debía quedar seleccionado para la Academia Militar. Bastó una milésima de segundo para que Nick comenzara a darle mil y unas razones del por qué su hijo **no **iba a ser parte de su academia.

— _Howard, sabes que los chicos que entran a la academia deben cumplir con ciertos requisitos; uno de ellos es tener una buena condición física._

Bien, Tony no tenía una buena condición física. ¡Pero ello mejoraba con el tiempo!

—_Además, deben pasar el examen médico… Nosotros sabemos que Tony ha estado enfermo una infinidad de veces._

Joder con Nick Fury… Vale, sí, Tony _había_ sido muy enfermizo, pero ya no lo era, así que ese examen podría pasarlo con facilidad.

— _Y la prueba de la agudeza visual…_

¡Já! Tony tenía una visión de águila; solo una mirada rápida a un plano y podía notar qué estaba bien y qué mal… Para el desagrado de Howard, aquella habilidad solo salía a la luz cuando estaba concentradísimo en alguno de sus proyectos. "_Papá, eso de allí está mal._" ¡¿Por qué tuvo que tener un hijo tan perfecto?! (Orgullo Stark. —Guiño—)

—_… __Seamos sinceros, Howard. Es tu hijo, ¿crees que pueda pasar el examen psicológico? Será un niño de quince años_— ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo podía recordar la edad de Tony menos él?! —_pero te aseguro que su mente es tan desviada como la tuya._

Touché… ¡Hey! Su chico era un genio, ¿no podía aquello contar como una aptitud?

—_El examen universitario solo es un mero trámite. _

¡Bien! Howard no quería recurrir a las amenazas, de verdad que no quería, sin embargo, Fury no le dejaba alternativas, y dándole elegir entre: «_ ¡O dejas a mi hijo entrar a tu jodida escuela militar o hago explotar tu jodido edificio secreto-no-tan-secreto de S.H.I. !» (Curioso_, ¿no?). El moreno no tuvo más opción que aceptar a regañadientes, no obstante, (y para no dejar a Howard con la última palabra) le dejó bastante en claro que « _Si tu hijo no pasa al menos tres de los exámenes de admisión, quedará fuera.__» _

Después de todo el tira y afloja entre los dos hombres, al final Howard había terminado saliéndose con la suya; Nick le ayudaría un poco a abogar por Tony entre los militares que tomaban los exámenes de admisión, aunque el que más le preocupaba era el de aptitudes físicas, más que nada porque sabía que su amigo Steve era quien tomaba dicho examen. ¡El jodido hombre era insobornable! Con Bucky siempre se burlaban de él por sus ideales tan _jodidamente patriotas_ por lo que para nadie fue sorpresa que se hubiese enlistado para las filas de la milicia apenas tuvo la edad para hacerlo.

Howard suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. La parte más fácil de su plan ya estaba hecha, ahora solo debía hablar el tema con Tony y que este aceptase ir a la academia a realizar los benditos exámenes… Una tarea bastante complicada, teniendo en cuenta que Anthony adoraba llevarle la contraria. Sin embargo, esta vez el mayor de los Stark estaba con la firme convicción que lo que su hijo necesitaba era estar entre las personas correctas, personas que tuviesen bien inculcados los valores del respeto, solidaridad y todos esos otros de los que hablaban las madres en el colegio de Tony y que él no recordaba… En resumidas cuentas, a Tony le faltaba alguien como Steve. Debía ser honesto consigo mismo, y admitir de una vez por todas de que él no era un buen modelo a seguir para su hijo; deseaba que Tony se convirtiese en algo distinto a él, un hombre digno de admirar, no solo por sus inventos y dinero, sino también por sus grandes ideales. Quería hacer de su hijo el digno hijo de Maria.

**[…]**

Anthony Edward Stark se encontraba sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en las cómodas almohadas de pluma que ésta tenía; en sus manos se hallaba el control de la enorme televisión que estaba frente a él, e iba cambiando de canal en canal rápidamente, sin siquiera reparar en lo que estuviese ocurriendo en la pantalla. Una mueca adornaba sus finos labios y sus cejas estabas fruncidas en señal de disgusto, sus ojos entrecerrados apenas podían notarse por las gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban sus párpados. Anthony Edward Stark estaba oficialmente enfadado. ¿El por qué? ¡Pasaban más de las dos de la tarde y Jarvis aún no iba a despertarle!

Luego del _pequeño _incidente con la _casita_ de Howard en Malibú, Jarvis le había hecho notar que si ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para hacer explotar la casa, era lo bastante mayor para dignarse a despertar solo y bajar a desayunar. Obviamente nuestro pequeño castaño no había tomado en cuenta sus palabras y ahora se encontraba allí, sentado en la cama, enfurruñado y con hambre.

Tony no era de la clase de chicos que no sabían hacer nada por su propia cuenta, de hecho, era bastante autónomo para su edad… Pero con Jarvis, era imposible dejar de ser mimado. _Su _Jarvis había estado con él desde hace bastante tiempo, de hecho, el rubio fue la primera persona que vio su cuaderno de inventos y a partir de ese día, Jarvis le ayudaba con todas y cada una de sus creaciones. Jarvis era su mejor amigo, y estaba seguro (después de haber leído una considerable cantidad de libros sobre el tema) que era también la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Así que, ¿por qué no dejarse consentir por Jarvis? Después de todo, sabía que algo entre ellos jamás podría pasar, y no lo decía por la diferencia de edad, era solo que a Jarvis le gustaban las mujeres.

El castaño se removió en la cama, apagó la televisión y con perezosos movimientos se levantó. ¿Qué caso tenía estar enojado si nadie iba a verle? Así que, dejando de lado su molestia se encaminó hacia la cocina, seguramente Jarvis se encontraba allí preparando el almuerzo. Para llegar a la cocina, Tony tenía que atravesar la sala de estar, lo que no era un problema a esa hora del día, pues Howard seguramente debía encontrarse en su taller o en su estudio. Desde lo ocurrido en Malibú, el menor de los castaños hacía todo lo posible por no encontrarse con su padre, estaba seguro que muy pronto vendría _la venganza del viejo_ y deseaba estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegara.

Lo que Tony no se esperaba era encontrarse a Howard sentado en el único sillón individual de la sala frente a la mesa de centro y con una expresión seria en su rostro. El niño trató de ignorar a su padre a toda costa, apresurando sus pasos para llegar a la cocina, no obstante la voz firme de Howard diciendo _Anthony_ le hizo detenerse y volver su rostro hacia el contrario.

— ¿Si?...

— Siéntate, debemos hablar. — Howard seguía manteniendo el mismo timbre de voz, y Tony rápidamente pensó que aquello no sería bueno para él.

— ¿Es importante? Sabes, tengo mucha hambre y… —Las palabras del chico fueron cortadas por la expresión contraída del rostro de su padre y, muy lentamente fue tomando asiento en uno de los sofás más lejanos a Howard. — ¿De qué debemos hablar, _padre?_

Howard rio internamente, cada vez que el pequeño le dirigía a él como padre era para evadir cualquier castigo que él quisiese imponerle. ¡Oh! Pero ahora sí que no se saldría con la suya, por supuesto que no.

—Estuve pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de la última semana, y me di cuenta de que ya no puedo contenerte; no me obedeces y tampoco obedeces a Jarvis. Los profesores del colegio dicen que tampoco les respetas y que aunque seas un genio debes respetar a tus mayores. Así que, me tomé la libertad de inscribirte en la Academia Militar.

—…. — ¿Había oído bien? ¡¿Academia militar?! Oh no… Aquello no podía ser cierto.

_Y fue entonces que Tony agradeció estar sentado, porque si no, en el momento en que todo su mundo se volvió negro se habría dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. _


End file.
